<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Harpers/Dick】三个哈珀与格雷森（pwp） by SSSspencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389220">【Harpers/Dick】三个哈珀与格雷森（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer'>SSSspencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4P, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*标题灵感来源于YJs304，是YJ翅和他的三个哈珀，雷，给白桃老师的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jim Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Will Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Harpers/Dick】三个哈珀与格雷森（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那件蓝色的保安制服已经被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，迪克压根没力气顾及这个，他忙于应对那三个哈珀给他带来的麻烦，旧日联盟领队本来应该用来持握双棍的手，此刻抓握的却是两根粗壮的阴茎，漂亮的指节与青紫的茎身相称，平白显出几分色情意味。吉姆得寸进尺的用厚实的龟头碾在迪克温热的嘴唇上，迪克皱了皱眉头，片刻，他妥协地张开嘴唇，将阴茎一点点送入口中，而另一根被冷落的阴茎的主人，忍不住大喊起来，“嘿，这不公平，迪克。”</p><p>“你真该学着成熟一点，威尔。”罗伊的声音带着一点调侃意味，他迅速的加入到这场属于“哈珀和格雷森”的乱交之中，黑色的裤料包裹着迪克饱满的臀肉，在青年沉腰时总是显出漂亮的弧度，罗伊对这样让人大饱眼福的一幕咂着嘴感叹起来，他用冰凉的手抚摸上迪克的后腰，伴随青年无意溢出的哼声响起，罗伊扯下了那条该死的长裤，终于将迪克那圆润的臀肉从绷紧的布料里释放出来。</p><p>“哇哦。”</p><p>这回发出感叹的是威尔，他滚烫的阴茎在迪克掌心蹭着，前端的孔溢出不少体液，往前一顶就扫在了迪克漂亮的颧骨上，青年挪回他亮蓝的眼睛去看另一个作乱的家伙，无声的抱怨被吉姆一个深顶撞成细碎的音节，迪克只能被迫张大嘴，让柔软的舌头舔逗在嘴里阴茎的表面，另手则来回套弄着，企图把两根肉棒伺候舒服。</p><p>显然答应三个哈珀做爱是个不理智的选择，作为少年正义联盟曾经的领队，迪克本来早就应该料到后果，但他可禁不起旧友的软磨硬泡，当他忙于吞吐吉姆的阴茎的时候，罗伊的金属手指带着润滑剂，挤开了他紧窄的甬道，迪克一惊，几乎要呛出声的呻吟被吉姆操回咽喉，他可怜的呜咽着，漂亮蓝色眼睛周围是潮红的，因为生理反应而湿润，满是泪液，任谁看了都能产生施虐欲，鼻间也溢出那种不清晰的泣音。</p><p>“叫大声点，迪克。”威尔用硬物戳了戳迪克的腮帮处，他不满足男孩因为忙着口交而停止的手淫，好像报复似的把鸡巴也凑到迪克嘴边，欲意挤占一个位置，可惜吉姆的阴茎操得太深，龟头狠狠碾着迪克的喉壁，叫年轻领队不停收缩软肉，就像他的穴一样反应得强烈。</p><p>“哇哦，男孩，别那么热情，”罗伊吹了声口哨，他屈指捉弄着迪克的肉壁，时不时碾弄在那敏感的一点，迪克闷声闷气的断续低呜几声，哭得更加可怜了，他湿润的洞狠狠咬着罗伊的手指，好像在跟这个金属硬物作对一般，罗伊越是想替他扩张，迪克就夹得越紧。红色短发的——更瘦弱的男孩吸了口气，他大概拿迪克这柔软的身体没办法，另手一巴掌就拍在了迪克的臀肉上，白嫩的皮肤立马泛起清晰红痕，迪克就像没精力过这种耻辱似的，脸皮薄的前联盟领队被刺激得稍稍收合上嘴，齿尖不小心磕碰在吉姆的肉棍上，刺痛叫吉姆闷声一声，他稍微退出来，让伞状物抵碾着迪克的舌面，轻轻哄道：“舔一舔它，迪克，用你的嘴巴好好嘬一嘬。”</p><p>“嘿，到底什么时候轮到我？”白浊的体液被威尔恶劣的蹭在男孩皮肤，年轻领队散乱的额头，不断冒出的薄汗，被操得红肿的嘴唇，看起来都那么让人性欲勃发。迪克勉强的分神，用拇指指腹摩挲在威尔的龟头，他不算有技巧的来回逗弄，打着转的上下撸动，另一边嘴巴也没休息下来，嘬弄吉姆阴茎时，迪克腮帮收合，随着吉姆又一次刻意的操入，撑起一个鸡巴的轮廓，吉姆早就在喷发的边缘，禁不住迪克这样舔逗与吮吸，没过几下就射在迪克喉口，他逼迫迪克喝下去，男孩还没来得及吞咽，在吉姆抽出来的时候，威尔就迫不及待的操到他嘴里，一改平日里有耐心的作风。</p><p>迪克屁股里那两只作乱的手指并没有止住动作，迪克一面抻直他漂亮的颈线挨着操，一面撅高后腰任由罗伊玩弄，他被过分猛烈的情潮折磨得晕头转向，罗伊不一会就把他的洞操得湿湿软软，靡红的那处流着水，军火库倾下身去，隔着被汗水浸湿的衬衣，吻了迪克凸起漂亮弧度的蝴蝶骨。随后他解开裤料，释放出早就硬得发疼的阴茎，在迪克的后穴蹭去蹭来，凑往这位前任罗宾的耳边，低声说道，“天啊，迪克，你夹得怎么这么紧？婊子都没有你会夹。”</p><p>年轻领队抗议性的呜咽了一声，羞耻心叫他耳根都变得滚烫，威尔轻轻揉摁着他的发顶作为安慰，但很快罗伊就让这种安抚失去了意义，粗壮的阴茎一下操开了迪克紧致的穴，威尔感觉迪克在收拢嘴巴，只好从可怜的男孩嘴里退出来，迪克似乎被欺负了那样，吸吸鼻子哭喊起来，他试图往前爬，晃着屁股想往前挣脱那根火棍似的肉屌撑开他的身体，可惜罗伊没给他这个机会。红发的男孩伸手摁住迪克的腰，一把又将年轻领队重新抓回身前，哭噎中的迪克大张着嘴喘息不止，他的呻吟听起来粘腻，充满了十足的哀求意味，也许还带着撒娇的感觉，光是被罗伊这样干进去，前面挺翘的阴茎就吐了水，罗伊拍了他屁股一巴掌，片刻，又去抓握住迪克的屌，用力捏了下他的阴茎根部，调笑道：“你看起来很喜欢，迪克。”</p><p>“去你的！罗伊…”迪克的话还没说，威尔重新捏住他的下巴，把仍旧硬着的阴茎顶入迪克嘴里。吉姆当然也没停下来，他射过一回的性器蹭在迪克腰侧，马戏团男孩极其完美的腰线总是叫人爱不释手，吉姆把迪克的衣服掀起来，温热的手掌覆在年轻领队的后腰，他迫使迪克沉下腰去，顺着这个角度反复蹭弄上迪克白嫩的皮肤，把上面蹭出显眼的痕迹，随着迪克被前后操干而扭腰，吉姆也加快了操弄的速度，他舒服得直叹气，时不时称赞迪克身体的美妙，惹得这腼腆的知更鸟耳朵更是发红，罗伊看得发笑，他咬了咬迪克的耳尖，又一下狠狠操开迪克的洞，明明知道迪克什么也回答不出来，却还是逼着男孩呛出声音，并且恶劣的发问：“舒服吗，罗宾？”</p><p>迪克早就不是罗宾了，罗伊这么问明显是由调侃的意味，就好像他们曾经还是孩子时罗伊就对迪克有过什么一样——真的有过什么吗？迪克一时走了神，又被罗伊的撞击拉回现实，他被操得发晕，像只柔软的，发情猫一样扭着他引以为傲的翘臀，好听的声音在发出粘腻且细微的呻吟，他满是泪水的双眼眼巴巴望着威尔，威尔看得不忍心，就用掌心去捂住迪克的双眼，被夺取视觉的男孩，呼吸更加急促起来，他夹得罗伊有点过紧，罗伊不得不一巴掌打在迪克屁股上，命令道：“放松，迪克，你不会想你的性爱视频暴露出去的。”</p><p>“这个威胁听起来可真是有点糟糕，”吉姆道，“记得把视频给我一份。”</p><p>再一次的，迪克迷迷糊糊的想，和三个哈珀做爱真不是什么好主意，但他已经没有多的力气去反驳吉姆和罗伊的话，他只能接受这三个家伙的折腾，任着罗伊直直操开他的身体深处，他感觉他好像要被罗伊彻底贯穿，也许是操到灵魂，每一次碾开这烂熟的肉壁，迪克就像女人那样分泌出水液，让肉体的撞击与水声交合在一起，整个空间里到处散发着腥臊味，还有色情的气息浮在空气。</p><p>如果年轻领队能够看到现在这一幕，他一定会被他淫荡的一面吓到，迪克不会想到他还有适合做婊子的那一面，他张着嘴任凭一根粗壮的成年男性的阴茎操干他的嘴，另外两根也没有放过他，他的嘴角亮晶晶的，透出一种诡异的淫靡感，伴随他身后的罗伊操进他的屁股深处，他嘴角的津液就流出更多，腿间合不上的那个洞也一样可怜——哭唧唧的，流着眼泪，好像在控诉罗伊的肆虐。</p><p>吉姆操着迪克的腰，他流出些体液在迪克皮肤上，这种快感要了他的命，他又去看罗伊操迪克那个漂亮的小洞，一时没忍住的用手指去轻轻抠弄迪克的肉洞边缘，出于某种热烈的情欲的吸引，他把手指挤进一节到迪克体内，配合那根抽动阴茎，一起操弄迪克的穴，马戏团男孩立马试图挣开，罗伊就去吻他的下颌线，一边轻声安抚道，“迪克，你还可以吃下更多，别紧张。”</p><p>事实上迪克快要紧张死了，他的那个洞也许被威尔或者吉姆撑开过，但再多吃一点？他感觉他可能会被操裂，那个画面一定不是很好看。年轻领队尝试着调整呼吸，尽管嘴里那个鸡巴把他双腮操得有点发酸，他颤抖的眼睫挂着泪液，湿漉漉地扫在威尔手掌心，操得越是猛烈，水流得就越多，前面和后面都同出一辙，威尔实在有些受不了这刺激，在用力操了十几次后，就松开手，射在了的迪克的舌面，随着抽出，又把白浊扫蹭上迪克的嘴唇和脸颊。</p><p>他看起来美极了。威尔打量了会迪克，显然对他自己的杰作很是满意，而这场乱交还没结束，罗伊越操越是激烈，吉姆的指节偶尔勾弄在迪克肉壁上，揉摁与挑逗惹得迪克呻吟阵阵，失去了阴茎的嘴巴溢出更大声的呻吟，歌唱中的知更鸟扬起下颚，伸直干净的颈线，眼泪直往下流，漂亮得如同受难中的圣母，看得威尔一时屏住呼吸。</p><p>可惜另外两个哈珀忙着折磨迪克，没空欣赏到这色欲的极致，吉姆感觉到迪克的洞收缩得厉害，他想男孩也许要高潮了，便将手指抽出来，重新提速操着迪克的腰窝，直到他的快慰到达极限，才释放在迪克后腰的皮肤上，白色浊液溅在上面，又被吉姆用手抹开，迪克的腰窝就变得湿漉漉的，好像烙上某种痕迹。</p><p>“真漂亮。”罗伊揉弄过迪克的屁股，他对眼前的一幕很是满意，这种强烈的感官刺激，使得他发狠的操弄着迪克的甬道，马戏团男孩最终承受不住的高潮，他惊叫着，哭噎着射了出来，那同时夹紧了罗伊的阴茎往外喷水，罗伊不由得闷声一声，惩罚性的一巴掌拍响了迪克饱满的臀肉，“你还会用屁股高潮？哇哦，真不可思议，神奇小子，你总能带给我们惊喜。”</p><p>“不…“”迪克意识到他整个人都湿了，他像个女人一样潮吹，这简直是他经历过最崩溃最丢脸的事，尤其是在三个哈珀面前，但他此刻仍旧只能像个性爱娃娃那样被罗伊干，等到罗伊射进他身体里，他就本能的呜咽一声，嘶哑的嗓音已经让他再也叫不出来，只能奄奄一息的趴到地下，任由罗伊从他屁股里退出来，三个哈珀欣赏着他这狼狈的，合不拢腿，还往外吐出精液的婊子模样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>